


Love Alters Not

by thepythia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepythia/pseuds/thepythia
Summary: There is a wedding and no one leaves early.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 27





	Love Alters Not

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shakespeare's Sonnet 116
> 
> "Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks  
> But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
> If this be error and upon me proved,  
> I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

“The day I met Sherlock I also met a number of other people who would become life-long friends. Among them is Greg.”

Sherlock interrupts, “Who?”

There’s an eye roll from John and a heavy sigh from the man in question. Their audience just laughs at Sherlock’s outburst and confusion.

“Lestrade, Sherlock.” John’s smile betrays the lack of any real frustration.

A beat, then Sherlock nods, “Ah, right. Continue.” 

John gives a chuckle and begins again.

“The day I met Sherlock— after he’d gone gallivanting after some evidence without me— I asked Greg Lestrade about you. He said to me ‘Sherlock Holmes is a great man and I think if we’re very, very lucky— he may even be a good one.’”

He turns and looks down to where Sherlock sits beside him. “I can say without a doubt that he was right. Sherlock Holmes is definitely a great man. He’s also a good one.”

Sherlock can’t seem to meet John’s eyes. 

“However,” He turns back to face the audience before glancing to Lestrade. “No offence Greg, but I think you got it wrong.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Sherlock says under his breath. Lestrade sighs again in defeat, but John hasn’t stopped.

“I don’t think luck ever had anything to do with it. Sherlock has always been a good man; it just took us slow and boring people, and yes, that includes him, a while to realize it.”  
When Sherlock looks back up, John smiles warmly at him and he lets loose John’s favorite laugh. A soft thing, but unrepentantly joyful. The guests laugh right along with him, and all John can do is smile until his mouth hurts. When everyone has settled down a bit, he continues. 

“Sherlock, no one is less surprised than me to know that you are not only a great and a good man, but the best one that I have ever known. I owe you so much, Sherlock. You have given me all that I could ever hope for: a home, a life of adventure, someone to smack me upside the head when I’m too being dense,” He smirks, “And all the love I could ever ask for. For that I can’t thank you enough, so I guess it’s good that we have a lifetime ahead for me to prove it to you.”

He takes a deep breath.

“I won’t lie, Sherlock: you are a ridiculous man. You are rude, arrogant, obnoxious, and frankly bloody exhausting. Not to mention the blatant disregard you have for your own safety and the law. But I guess I can’t claim to be any better. I wouldn’t have our life or you any other way. I love you far too much to ever want or need anyone else but you.” He pretends not to notice that Sherlock’s eyes are gleaming with tears as he lifts a glass.

“So, here’s to a good man who stole my heart, and probably a number of other things I’ll be hearing about later.”

He winks at Sherlock and downs the champagne in one go before sitting back down and linking his hand with Sherlock’s. The applause inside the reception hall is deafening.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of fanfic, but this is the first fic I've ever shared anywhere. I wrote this years ago, found it again recently, and thought, "Why not?"  
> Any constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> ES x


End file.
